


Oh the Humans You'll Meet!

by Korinka



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinka/pseuds/Korinka
Summary: Written for the Supernatural Treasury challenge. A children's story using Supernatural canon as the inspiration. For your consideration, Oh the Humans You'll Meet! Inspired by Oh the Places You’ll Go by Dr. Seuss.





	Oh the Humans You'll Meet!

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge and other stories can be found at https://asupernaturaltreasury.tumblr.com/. Thank you to @dmsilvisart for creating some wonderful art to go along with my story!

Well hello my children,  
My little angels  
You’re in luck

Today is the day,  
Said God,  
Who preferred to be called Chuck.

I don’t want to leave you,  
But the time has drawn near  
For you to take charge  
To handle things from here 

Come now, Michael, Gabriel,  
Raphael, Anna,  
and sweet Castiel

And all my other angels,  
Both big and small  
Earth is waiting,  
Beautiful, wide, and tall 

Once I’m gone,  
The world you’ll explore  
Mountains, deserts, forests, oceans,  
And much much more 

You get to go down there  
See what’s instore  
Meet the birds, fishes, animals,  
And humans galore 

Here little child,  
Look there, down below  
Things live in the wilds  
Things that you know 

There are all sorts of creatures you’ve seen me create  
Go and see them up close,  
I’ve put them down there, in this great grand estate 

The deer and lamb  
The fox and ram

Hawks, bears, and whales  
Puppies, tigers, and quails

Little Gabe’s creation, the platypus  
Badgers, lions, and bears  
The Octopus 

Cats and loons  
Rabbits and Raccoons

Dolphins and manatees  
And of course, Cas’ favorite, the bees

But be careful out there  
Keep your angel blades close  
And your focus turned outward  
Not in repose 

There are things that hide  
Look to the shadows, shade, and smoke  
Your brother Lucifer and his kin  
Are really no joke

There are monster’s you’ll smite  
Almost too many to name  
But I’ll explain just a few  
So you’ll know what to maim 

For instance the djinn, that confound the mind  
And the vampires, who nest with their own kind 

The wraiths, that feed on human brains  
The malevolent kitsune who like to play games  
Or dragons of legendary acclaim 

But oh angels of mine  
Now is your time

Do not avoid the world,  
Do not fear  
For there are wonders down there, so many more than here

Oh my sons and daughters, go and explore, seize day,  
Meet the people I created this world for  
The humans who are here to stay

Chuck turned to the tiny one called Cas,  
Smiled with joy,  
And the things he knew would come to pass

There is so much worth fighting for  
If you chose to go down  
Feel the sun on your face  
Burry your feet in the ground

Castiel, little one,  
Look at all the humans you’ll meet  
And the vessel you’ll take  
Down there on the streets 

Favorite son of mine  
You’re different from the rest  
You’re like me, you understand what is best

You’ll pass your siblings, and take the lead  
Someday maybe you’ll protect the humans  
In my stead

I know the humans are strange  
They are quite a feat  
But trust me my son,  
You’ll understand once you meet 

Revel in their lives  
Short though they are here on earth  
Full of fear, yet fearless  
Undefinable in their worth 

They are my triumph  
My great joy  
Creatures for us to protect  
My little boy  
And don’t forget you will guide them  
Straight on their paths  
Keep their souls shiny  
It is your task

Look at their souls  
Innocent and true  
Stubborn, creative, energetic  
Full of potential too  
However, my son, it will not all be great  
As free will I have given them  
Means they will make mistakes 

They’ll err and blunder about  
I’m sure it’s true  
But remember my son, like the humans,  
You’re fallible too

Sometimes you’ll find yourself  
Lost and confused  
Not sure where to turn  
Bloody and bruised 

With the light comes darkness  
And enemies you’ll find  
You’ll feel alone  
With nowhere to hide

Sometimes you’ll feel hopeless  
Sure that you’ll drop  
But don’t lose faith  
Even if it seems the fight will never stop 

Somehow you'll escape  
You’ll struggle and fight  
You'll find the bright places  
The people who will hold you tight

You’ll learn that love never leaves you  
Even when you’re alone  
And at the end  
You’ll find that you’ve grown

Onward and upward you shall go  
Face the challenges before you  
Both high and low 

You’ll meet lots of people  
It’s certainly true  
And some of these people  
Will make a great impact on you 

Although it’s your job to protect the humans below  
It’s okay to lean on others  
To sometimes let go 

These hunters and humans  
They’ll have your back  
They’ll protect you and guide you  
Keep you safe from attack

You’ll find love of all kinds  
And many sorts  
With people like Claire, Bobby, and Kelly  
I’m happy to report 

And the Winchester brothers  
Especially Dean  
Don’t worry son  
Someday you’ll know what I mean 

Love them all  
Love them true  
Love them as I love them  
Love them as I love you 

So go my son  
Get on your way  
The world is waiting  
Just go on, do what I say  
Oh!  
The Places You’ll Go!  
Oh the Humans You’ll Meet!


End file.
